Zagraus
Warning: There will be mention of racist slurs , attempted murder, and others that I may not caught. Zagraus is a 2019-introduced and all-around Next Generation character. She is a eldest daughter of Zagreus and Haya and granddaughter to Hades, Persephone and Khonsu from Greek and Egyptian Mythology and is the older sister to Nur, Selini and Asimi. She is attending Ever After High through the Mythology Program. In the Destiny conflict, Zagraus takes a Neutral side having neutral parents she really doesn't care for it then others. Character Personality: Zagraus is a quiet and anti-social girl, choosing to be alone or with family. When with others she gives off an annoyed unnamed look. In social events she will be on the side, not being in the spotlight. Zagraus enjoys hunting and sparing to the dismay of her grand father from her mother's side of her family. Appearance: Zagraus stands at a full 5'7 feet tall, with pink pale skin, silver blue eyes and black hair with silver strains. She mainly wears a blue grey toga with dark purple/blue trim over her chest with the same color wrap and in the middle there is a black circle to be the new moon. Hobbies and Interests: hunting/sparing: In her free time Zargraus will practice shooting her bow. If she doesn't have her bow she will use a spare. being alone or with her siblings or friends: Just because she is anti-social doesn't mean that she has friends. When they are busy doing their own things. Zagraus can be found with them. playing with her deer: Like with her friends she can be seen with her pet deer. Myths : How They Go : Zagreus Haya Hilal How does Zagraus fit into it?: Being the first born of Zagreus and Haya, She took on her more off her father's genetics then her mothers. This caused Haya's father Khonus, how up holds the past traditions. Will constantly go on and on to his daughter about how she should have married a cousin or an Egyptian mortal instead of a greek god. Calling his son in law racist slurs.He would also show favoritism to his other grand kids then Zagraus due to them showing more of their Egyptian traits. Her birth and pregnancy wasn't good either with Persephone being like her mother and aunt Hera trying to kill her first grand daughter just to get her son to listen to her. Despite this Hades was there to give his family love and support. Eventually he suggests to send the kids to Ever after for their own safety. Viewpoint on Destiny : Having neutral parents she really doesn't care for it then others. Zagraus agrees with her parents having no problem with her roles. Powers/Abilities : Re-Birth: She can heal things that dies due to her grand mother's connection to life. Average with a bow and arrows: Being taught by her father, Zagraus is well taught on how to use Bows and Arrows. Changing Forms: Zagraus can change her Mortal form to be anything she wishes. Soul Exchanged : Zagraus can be able to exchanged his soul with others. Vegetation Growth : Being the son of a fertility goddess, Zagreus can grow planets and withdraw after being used. Pocket Dimension Cape: Just like her father's cape only she and anyone else she charmed can wear it like a normal cape . If not they will just fall in to another dimension that is fill with junk. Relationships : Family : Zagreus: Her father, after graduating and marring Haya, Zagreus is like his mother torn to be half a year in Egypt with his wife and kids while his mom is with her's, the rest he is in the underworld. However unlike his grandmother Demeter, Haya with come and brings the kids as well mostly due to her father getting on her nerves. Haya: Being with her mother most the time. Haya is a loving mother doing her best with her life at that point Nur: Being older by two years, Zagraus loves her little sister however just like siblings they will argue. Zagraus will at times mention how she is jealous of her little sister. Selini to his page Asimito his page Ase to her page Ambrose to his page Friends : Nur: link to her page Selini link to his page Asimilink to his page Ase link to her page Ambrose link to his page Pet : Zelenia, her pet deer. one of the kids from her father's deer Kore. Zagraus named her deer after the greek titanness of the moon as a way for her to honer both of her parents cultures. Romance : none Class Schedule: 1st Period: Ancient Arts with Minerva 2nd Period: Marksmanship with Vulcan 3rd Period: Mythematics with Professor Aesop 4th Period: Mythology with Demeter 5th Period: Olympian Olympics with Mr. Xocit 6th Period: Home Echthonics with Mr. Rhadamanthus Clubs: Like her dad Zagraus is in the Archery Club Quotes " Just because I am a death goddess doesn't means I will kill if you say my name." "What is it?" "Hurry up I have to get to class." Trivia Zagraus and her sibling's hair is inspired by mine MKH-DRAWS82101 own hair. In the back middle of it I have a white patch. She is named after her father due to tradition. Destine to take over the new moon for her mother as well as being a goddess of Mysteries. She shares hunting with her siblings. More like her father. Gallery Zagraus .png|Zagraus full body Category:Greek Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Neutrals